Ryu vs Bayonetta
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Rodin has sent Bayonetta to kill one of the top 5 biggest threats to demons in video game history: Ryu Hayabusa. Who will be the one to leave the battlefield alive and who will be the one to fall? The Umbran Witch or the Dragon Ninja?


Bayonetta was relaxing with her feet up on the dash on Enzo's car as the pudgy informant rushed her to Rodin's bar as fast as he could without alerting cops, looking more nervous than he had for a while.

"So, what is the big commotion about, Enzo? Rodin certainly has you hauling to get me over to him." She said, sucking on a cherry-flavored lollipop.

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is that if I don't get YOU there in about 20 minutes, he's gonna beat ME within less than an inch of my life!" Enzo said, sweat running all over his face.

They finally pulled up in front of the Gates of Hell bar and upon entering, they saw Rodin was in front of the bar waiting for them.

"Well, this MUST be a serious issue if you're so eagerly waiting for me." Bayonetta said.

"Yeah, someone's been knocking down some of my best associates. This guy's been dropping more demons than the pretty boy with white hair in the red coat." He said, referring to Dante.

"Well, this could be interesting." Bayonetta said.

"His name's Ryu Hayabusa. They call him the Dragon Ninja. His clan's supposed to be descendants of some kind of dragon god and he's got a sword made from the dragon god's fang." He explained.

"I see. More battles between heaven and hell, then. Where can I find him?" Bayonetta asked, hands now on her hips.

"Him and his clan live up on Mount Fuji in Japan. Careful, though. He's not as much of a pushover as most people you go up against." Rodin warned.

"Expect more from him than I should from DINO, understood." Bayonetta said with her usual sassy attitude, flipping her hair and walking out.

18 hours later... Bayonetta had arrived in Japan an hour ago and was climbing up Mount Fuji until she finally reached a path to a village. Suddenly, a girl around 18 in a purple outfit and purple hair jumped out of a tree and started to attack Bayonetta. Unfortunately for her, she has not gone up against time-stopping enemies like Ryu has, so she was vulnerable to Bayonetta's time stop, as the latter froze time and, using her ice-manipulating skates, Odette, TOTALLY ripped off Chun-Li's lightning legs and kicked her into a tree, putting the barrel of her pistol directly to her forehead.

"Nice try, little girl, but you should really learn what league you're in." Bayonetta said. She was about to pull the trigger, but then, another ninja, her target, jumped out of the tree and threw a very large shuriken at her, hitting her gun, throwing it off-course. Ayane took the opening and sweep-kicked Bayonetta off her feet, then rushing over to Ryu.

"Ayane, go! Warn everyone. I'll deal with her." Ryu ordered.

"Understood. Be careful, Master Ryu." She said, before disengaging from battle.

"So, you're this "Dragon Ninja" I presume. You know, you should find a different hobby. Fighting demons isn't good for your health. Because eventually you run into me." Bayonetta said.

"Not just fiends. Humans and the divine as well. I don't care. If they're evil then they fall by my blade." Ryu said.

"Well, let's see falls by who's blade." Bayonetta said, taking aim at Ryu.

**Background Music: "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies**

As Ryu rushed in and flipped in mid-air towards her, Bayonetta froze time, hoping to end the fight quickly as she always does. But, unlike Ayane, Ryu has faced time-stopping enemies before and, along with being able to resist it, has developed his own time stop using his ki, which he used to cancel Bayonetta's time stop. Ryu then uncurled just above her, grabbing her head, landing behind her and threw her with enough for to rip off the average human's head. Luckily, Bayonetta was not your average human. She landed in a rather risque cat pose, then aimed her guns at him. She fired as fast as her guns would allow, but Ryu either dodged of deflected every shot. At the very last minute before her slashed, Bayonetta jumped back and pulled out her own, soul-stealing katana. They clashed their weapons together and Bayonetta proved to be stronger.

"Well, it looks like those flashy ninja tricks I hear so much about will do you no good here." Bayonetta said.

"I haven't used those flashy ninja tricks yet." Ryu challenged, putting in more strength to push Bayonetta back, then threw a smoke bomb into her face, disappearing behind her a distance back, making a plan.

(She's stronger, but I'm faster. I could keep at a distance, but I don't know what else she had in store.) He thought.

"Smoking's never been a habit of mine, darling. Unless we're talking about angels, of course." Bayonetta said, then did a small dance and summoned her giant dragon monster, Gomorrah.

Wasting no time, Ryu charged his ninpo and threw a giant serpent fire dragon at Gomorrah... And anyone with an IQ above 20 should know when fire meets hair, fire wins. Ryu switched to his kusari-gama after the two dragons destroyed each other and jumped into the air, first swinging the weight, which Bayonetta caught, but then he quickly threw the sickle end, cutting her cheek, causing her to let go and jump back. He then observed her sword.

(There's demonic energy coming from that sword. It must be a soul stealing blade as well. In that case, I'll have to use mine.) He thought, drawing Kitetsu, rushing at her.

Bayonetta decided it was time for a change of pace as well and equipped her giant-ass cannon/tonfa hybrid, Col. Kilgore, flipping and launching two missiles as Ryu was charging. He backflipped out of the way with a split second to do so, then Bayonetta did a breakdance move, spinning on her head as she wheeled her legs around, tonfas extended, shooting missiles everywhere, managing to hit Ryu. Of course, he's survived plenty worse than that before. He rolled back and took a defensive stance, slowly circling around her. Then he stopped to charge his ultimate attack, then Bayonetta rushed in with her katana, just as she swung though, he evaded and used his ultimate attack, constantly striking and disappearing, overwhelming the witch and making her stagger back, breathing heavily. He took this moment to rush in and stab her with the Kitetsu, stealing her soul.

"Return to the darkness that spawned you!" He demanded, ripping the blade out of her and obliterating the falling, already dead body with the torn sky blast.

**The witch hunts are over.**

Reasons for the outcome:

1: Bayonetta isn't very fast, even by equipping he ice skates, Odette (which, to my knowledge, is the fastest way to move in that game in her human form), whereas Ryu can easily move and Supersonic speeds and in some cases, light speed. So while Bayonetta is easily much stronger than him, Ryu is easily much faster.

2: Bayonetta is a skilled warrior, but Ryu is even more so, usually staying 10 steps ahead of his opponent (so he's even better than Batman, since he thinks faster) and his skill far exceeded the expectations of his entire clan at a very young age, whereas Bayonetta was raised away from her clan and not as well-versed in their techniques as most others, so compared to others, her skill is lacking, it took her several tries to beat Jeanne and at first she got her ass kicked by Balder, whereas Ryu only lost once, which brings up another factor...

3: Durability was one of the key factors in this fight and the factor I just barely vaguely mentioned: Ryu has survived impalement and being sliced in half from shoulder to hip within two minutes of each other, whereas Bayonetta has never had any real durability feats. She survived getting dragged to the ground and covered by a bit of rocks, but that isn't that impressive. Ryu can also survive things trying to eat him (which many of the large enemies in Ninja Gaiden try to do), but Bayonetta can't. Her main strategy is not getting hit.

4: Bayonetta's time stop isn't absolute, a few enemies, such as Balder to some extent, can resist the time stop, plus, Ryu has his own time stop and has dealt with similar techniques in the past, so time stop here was useless for Bayonetta, which she tends to rely on too much.

5: Ryu has faced monster much worse than Bayonetta's monsters in the past, plus, they show no signs of having any impressive magic powers, they just crush things, whereas Ryu's ninpo has more than just power behind it and, as said before, fire destroys hair, so the battle of the summoned dragons was inevitable, considering that technique was key in helping Ryu defeat the seemingly immortal goddess.

6: I know I didn't show this much in the story, but Ryu has a much wider arsenal than Bayonetta, so he would be able to overmatch her with options, also, many of the weapons she uses, he also uses, so he would be able to expect basic attacks from her.

7: Ryu's ultimate attacks are devastating, being able to kill many enemies at once and even severely damage boss characters, provided you can hit them with it, so against one target, along with the fact Bayonetta probably wouldn't see it coming, would be overly-devastating.


End file.
